At The Beginning
by scientificapricot
Summary: This is where I'm posting all of my CS fics that I wrote 2014-2015, but was too nervous to share. Mostly one shots and drabbles. Tags will be added as I add fics.
1. Dawn

_This is where I'm posting all of my CS fics that I wrote 2014-2015, but was too nervous to share. Mostly one shots and drabbles. Tags will be added as I add fics._

_I wrote this descriptive drabble shortly after the season three finale, because I just wanted our babies to have some goddamn peace. Hope you like it!_

_I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters._

-/-

Emma stirred in her bed, pale early morning light leaking through the window. It took her a moment to notice the absence of a certain pirate next to her. She slowly got up, wrapping a lightweight bathrobe around herself and grabbed a hair tie, pulling her unruly golden waves into a loose ponytail. Emma padded down the hall and into the kitchen. He wasn't in there.

She headed over to the front door, knowing he was probably outside. On some mornings, he would wake up extremely early and go outside to watch the sun rise over the ocean. She stepped out onto the small front deck attached to their house and found him leaning against the white railing, gazing at the sea, although he immediately turned toward her as soon as the door opened, a smile gracing his features. He was wearing his black leather pants and black pirate shirt (mostly unbuttoned), hair still messy from last night. (Henry had slept at Regina's, leaving them with the house to themselves.)

"Hey," Emma said softly, moving closer to him and leaning back against his chest. He wrapped both of his arms around her, wrists resting against her stomach, and placed a tender kiss on her temple.

"Good morning, love."

Emma entwined her fingers in his with a content smile. The salty sea air brushed her face, sending away the last bits of sleepiness. She listened to the soft, constant lapping of the ocean waves and the cries of the gulls. The sea would always have a special place in her heart, never failing to remind her of a certain someone. Fog rested on the surface of the water, giving it a mystical look. The sky was colored pale pink, gold, and blue, the horizon brightening up into a vibrant orange.

As they stood in their peaceful embrace, the tip of the sun emerged from the depths of the sea, bathing them in it's light.

-/-

_Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated! :)_


	2. Trust and Babies

**A one-handed pirate with a hook was never meant to cradle a babe. It wasn't safe, simple as that.**

_This was written post season three. I had really been hoping for some Killian and Baby Charming interaction, so this was my answer to the lack of it on the show. _

_I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters._

_-/-_

"Do you want to hold him?" Snow asked, looking up at him with kind eyes.

Killian froze. He'd come to like the Charmings, he really had, but, bloody hell, at times like this he agreed with Regina when she dubbed them as 'the two idiots'. Did they really think that he could safely hold a baby? How could they even think of trusting him with something as precious as their child? (Well, they had given him and Emma their blessing, but she was an adult, and her brother was naught but an infant.) He really wished they hadn't put him on spot like this. A one-handed pirate with a hook was never meant to cradle a babe. It wasn't safe, simple as that. Sure, he'd never held a child even when he had two hands, but he was fairly positive that was how many you needed. So there he was, trying to think of a semi-polite way to back out and leave before he was subjected to further humiliation, when Emma spoke.

"Killian?" Apparently he'd been silent for too long.

He swallowed, nervously scratching behind his ear. "Apologies, milady," he addressed Snow. "But it doesn't seem like the safest thing for your lad." He gestured with the hook.

Snow opened her mouth to speak, but Emma beat her to it. "Come on, you can do it."

He was touched by her confidence and faith in him, but it didn't change his opinion on the matter, no matter how much he wanted it to. "Swan, I really-"

"It's okay. I'll help you," she insisted.

Gods, she was so bloody stubborn. Before he could so much as open his mouth in reply, she'd waved her hand, causing the hook to disappear from his brace and reappear on the diner table, and reached to her mother to take her brother in her own arms. She'll surely be the death of me, he thought, shifting from foot to foot, wondering if it was too late to make an exit. It was. Emma stepped in front of him, giving him a look (Let me prove this to you). He noticed how comfortable she was with the babe in her arms. She was a natural.

She was now holding her brother in one arm, using her other hand to bring his arms up into position, one at a time. She guided his limbs gently as he sighed (Are we really doing this?). She replied with a small, reassuring smile.

"I trust you," she said, so quietly he could barely hear the whisper. He met her green eyes that sparkled more than emeralds and found sincerity and -dare he say it?- love. She believed in him.

Emma ever so slowly transferred her brother into his arms, the infant's head resting in the crook of his left arm, while his right hand wrapped around it, holding him in place. Killian had tensed up, still uncomfortable, but Emma rested one of her now empty hands on his shoulder. It's pressure helped him to relax, and the baby wiggled in his blankets, sinking deeper into Killian's arms. He stared, transfixed, at the tiny, innocent being, and smiled slightly. He didn't notice that David, Snow, and Henry were smiling too.

"Told you," Emma murmured.  
His past self would have laughed at him, saying that he'd gone soft, and he would have vehemently protested the accusation. But then he turned his head and saw Emma's face, saw the happiness, pride, and -yes, he dared to say it- love that was there. Perhaps he would have agreed. Agreed and accepted it. Emma's expression as she studied him with her brother held safely, securely in his arms was one he wouldn't easily forget.

A small smirk appeared on his face. "Fancying one of our own, Swan?" he asked playfully, earning him a light smack on the back of the head from David.

But Emma just smiled at him some more, leaned closer, and whispered into his ear, "Maybe."

-/-

_Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated! :)_


	3. Safe and Warm

**Emma rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. "In my experience a snow day never comes when you want it to. It's always a surprise."**

_Wrote this in July 2014. Some Swan-Jones family fluff._

_I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters._

_-/-_

"I don't think staring out the window will do you any good," Killian said softly as he walked up to Henry. The boy had been perched on the window seat in the sitting room, staring through the glass into the inky black sky outside for almost an hour.

"Yeah, I know, I just want to see it when it starts." Henry took out one earbud and spared him a glance, momentarily turning away from the window. "You putting him to bed?" He asked, nodding at the baby that was wrapped in a blue blanket, cradled in Killian's arms.

Killian chuckled. "In a manner of speaking. He fell asleep a while ago," he said, gazing fondly down at his sons. "He sleeps like you do; once he's out, hardly anything wakes him up."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we get it from Mom," Henry smirked. Killian laughed to himself. _Yep, still a little spitfire,_ he thought.

Henry untangled his legs to stand up and kiss his little brother's forehead. "Goodnight Liam," he whispered.

"I'll be back in a bit, okay? Tell me if it does start," Killian said.

"Okay," Henry said, already sitting down again to gaze out the window, putting his earbud back in and resuming his podcast.

Killian quietly headed down the hall to the nursery where he found Emma already in her pajamas, getting Liam's crib ready. "Hey there, love."

"Hey," she said softly, giving him that dazzling smile of hers. When she didn't see Henry with him it was replaced with a look of exasperation. "Is he _still_ sitting there?"

"Aye, he said he wants to be there when it starts." Killian walked over to her.

"Ugh, I told him it's probably not gonna happen. The weather app said there was only a ten percent chance."

Killian shrugged. "Well, these weather predictors are never right, are they? It's a ridiculous job to begin with."

Emma rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. It wasn't the first time she'd heard him say this, especially as it'd been getting colder outside. "In my experience a snow day never comes when you want it to. It's always a surprise."

"Well perhaps this time he'll get lucky. Knowing Henry he could probably wish it into existence," Killian said.

"Yeah, he's like my mother. I'm pretty sure optimism skipped a generation," Emma said with a laugh.

"Perhaps," Killian smiled, moving forward to press a kiss to her lips. "But between the two of them, and your father, I think there is plenty to go around in this family." He transferred their four month old into her arms, wrapping one of his around her shoulders and resting his cheek against her hair.

Killian could have stayed like that all night long. After everything he'd been through in his long life, he never imagined he would have a family like this, and the people in this house were just a small part of it, even if they were the ones he loved most. He had lost the life of a pirate, giving up his ship and putting away his sword, but he would do a hundred times over without hesitation. Some days (usually the bad ones) he would feel guilty, thinking that he didn't deserve this life, but Emma never failed to chase his doubts away, just as he did hers.

Liam squirmed a little in his sleep, his mouth opening and closing slightly. The blanket had ruffled his mop of dark hair, inherited from his father. They both smiled down at the tiny human being they'd created. Even though Liam didn't know it, he was infinitely loved.

"Are you going to put him down right away this time?" Killian whispered, even though he already knew the answer.

"Nope," Emma said with a smile. "Maybe tomorrow." She tilted her head up to kiss him, sighing against his mouth, then and went to sit down in the armchair on the other side of the room, her youngest son still wrapped snugly in her arms.

"Very well. I'll be with Henry if you need me."

Henry had not moved from his spot on the window seat when Killian walked into the room. He sat down on the sofa and picked up one of the many books he'd recently borrowed from the library. Belle and Henry had taken it upon themselves to educate him on the literature of the realm.

"Can I stay up a little later tonight if it hasn't snowed by bedtime?" Henry asked.

"You'll have to ask your mother that, lad, although, I see no problem with it. It's not as if this happens every night," Killian said with a wink. "You still have a couple of hours to go though, so the wait may not be as long as you think."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while until they heard Emma coming down the hall. "Hey kid, want something to drink while you wait?"

"Sure! The usual?"

"What else?" Emma smirked. She went and busied herself in the kitchen, and soon the aroma of hot chocolate and cinnamon filled the house.

"Hey mom, can I stay up late tonight?"

"We'll see what happens," she said cryptically. Henry looked at Killian for a clearer answer.

"I think that means yes," Killian whispered, before heading to the kitchen to help Emma carry the three steaming mugs.

"I heard that," Emma said, walking over and handing Henry his drink. She sat down and snuggled up next to Killian, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"You were in there longer than usual today, love," Killian observed, nodding in the direction of Liam's room.

"I was gone all day. I missed him."

"Mmm, fair enough. Out of curiosity, where did you go today?"

Emma got a mischievous glint in her eye. "My mother wanted to take me on a shopping trip," she said, only half lying. The truth was that Mary Margaret had convinced her to do some early holiday shopping, but Killian and Henry couldn't know that just yet.

A content silence fell over the house again, broken only when Henry got up to go to his room, coming back with a book in his hands in place of his phone and earbuds. It was big, and had a blue dragon on the cover. Every time he turned a page he'd glance out the window again, but still nothing fell from the cloud covered sky.

It was a little after nine o'clock, Killian rinsing out their mugs in the sink, when Henry spoke again. "Look," he said, kneeling up and pressing his hands on the window, nose almost touching the glass, peering outside.

Killian and Emma walked over to stand behind him. Big, fat snowflakes (you could hardly call them that, they looked more like clumps of snow) were drifting down, already accumulating on the sidewalks and rooftops up and down the street. It was becoming thicker by the minute, and would develop into a blizzard if it kept it up. The snow flakes glittered when they passed underneath a lit streetlight or porch light, buffeted this way and that by the bitter winter wind.

Emma's eyebrows were raised in surprise, her mouth slightly open. It was nothing short of a miracle. Killian tore his gaze away from the spectacle to look at Henry, who had a humongous grin plastered on his face.

"Well lad, I'd say you're off the hook for school tomorrow," Killian said. His words were met with identical smirks and eyebrow quirks from Emma and Henry. Like mother, like son, he thought. He held his hand up in defense. "Just an expression," he said, but grinning all the same.

An hour later three inches had piled up, and the weather showed no signs of stopping, so school was called off. Killian, Emma, and Henry settled on the couches, wrapped up in blankets to enjoy a late and last-minute movie night. They had all the time in the world tomorrow. The snow continued to fall, the wind continued to gust, and the cold continued to bite, but not one bit of it touched their little family.

-/-

_Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated! :)_


	4. A Conversation in the Diner

**As the fight with Zelena draws nearer, Emma doubts her magic. Good thing a certain pirate is around to convince her otherwise.**

_This is an expansion of Emma and Killian's conversation at Granny's in 3x16 "It's Not Easy Being Green". I realize some of it might be a bit out of character given that they are at Neal's wake, but oh well._

_I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters._

-/-

"You'd do that? You'd talk to him?"

"Aye. The lad should know about his father, and I'll make sure to he'll be out of the crossfire from the war against Zelena."

Emma and Hook stood at the back of Granny's Diner near the old dartboard. The wake had ended, and the last few people were getting ready to leave. Henry had gone upstairs to get his coat, which gave the two of them a few minutes to chat without worrying about him overhearing something. He still didn't have his memories back, and had luckily been in the bathroom when Zelena had issued the challenge to Regina.

"Okay. You sure you don't mind taking him for the day? He may be older, but he can still be a handful," Emma said.

Hook raised his eyebrow, a small smirk playing on his face.

"No pun intended," she added with a bit of a grin. Even though they were at Neal's wake and she'd been mourning all day, Emma still found it easy to smile around Hook.

"It's my pleasure, Swan. Besides, you'll be busy preparing for sundown, if I am not mistaken?"

Her face fell at his words. "Yeah. I may not be trained in magic but I can't let Regina face the Wicked Witch alone. She said she'd work with me today, at least teach me some minor defensive stuff." She was silent for a moment. Her shoulders were sagging and her expression was open and vulnerable. "I don't know if I can do this," she muttered quietly to herself.

"What, love?" He'd heard her.

She sighed. "Magic."

"You've done it before, have you not?" He pressed on gently. His heart ached at seeing her lack of confidence in herself.

"But those were different circumstances! It was always spur-of-the-moment, or a life or death situation, and I certainly don't need that happening again. I always had, overwhelming emotions, that's what made it happen! Now..." Her voice trailed off, sounding strained and broken. She gave a little shake of her head, studying the diner floor. "Never mind. It's just me doubting myself."

"Swan," Hook said, but Emma didn't move. "Emma, look at me," he pleaded. She desperately tried avoiding his gaze but the sound of his voice slipped through her walls, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"I have complete faith in you, love," he said, sincerity shining out of those blue depths. "What were you thinking of when you performed magic before?"

"Protecting people," she said reluctantly.

"Who were you protecting?"

"My parents, the town, myself, you, Henry..." she rattled off, not really registering who exactly she was listing. He heard though, and his heart beat a little faster at her words.

"Then think about protecting your family while you conjure magic. You have the ability to do this, Swan, you just need to believe in yourself." Hook spoke in a reassuring voice, keeping eye contact with Emma the whole time so she could search for lies if she wished. She couldn't find any.

"Why do you have so much faith in me?" she asked in a broken voice.

"I still have yet to see you fail," he replied simply with a smile. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly, a certain memory tugging at the back of her mind.

"Henry's probably about done up there," she said nodding her head in the direction of the stairs to the inn. "Just... Be careful. Both of you."

"Don't worry about me Swan. And as for Henry, no harm shall come to him while he's in my charge." Hook said as Henry walked around the corner.

"Hey, kid," Emma said. "Is it okay if you spend the day with Killian?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Where are you going, Mom?" he asked with his head slightly tilted. He'd been abnormally quiet all day, and it made Emma feel a little better to hear the excitement and curiosity in his voice.

"I'm meeting up with the others, we think we have a lead on the case. I'll be gone most of the day but I'll meet you guys back here at dinnertime, does that sound good?" she said as she put on her coat.

"We'll be here, Swan," Hook said, handing Emma her gloves from the table. She put them on, kissed Henry on the forehead, and gave Hook one last grateful smile before heading out the door.

After she was gone, Hook turned to Henry. "Lad, I wanted to say... I'm sorry you never got to be close with your father. I knew him, he was a good man."

"You knew my dad?" Henry repeated. Hook nodded. "Could you... Could you tell me about him?"

"Of course. How about we do some sailing while I tell you?"

Henry frowned. "I've never been sailing before, I've only gone on motorboats."

Hook raised his eyebrows. "Well then, it's about time you learned. What do you say we head down to the docks?"

"Okay," Henry said, excited. He bounded out the door, Hook following him.

-/-

_Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated! :)_


	5. Before Sundown

**Sometimes you just need some reassurance and a pirate to hug.**

_A continuation of the previous chapter. Expansion/missing scene for 3x16 "It's Not Easy Being Green."_

_I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters._

_-/-_

It was about an hour before sundown when Emma trudged into the diner. Hook and Henry were sitting in a booth at the back of the room, each with a plate of fries. They were rolling a pair of dice between them. Emma walked over. "Did you teach him how to gamble?" she asked Hook incredulously.

"Just a game of Captain's Dice, love, don't worry," Hook replied. "It's usually played by sailors to pass the time on long journeys, and they rarely ever use money to play. Hence the food," he said, gesturing at the plates (Henry's was overcrowded with fries). "Your lad is quite good at it, as you can see." He gave Henry a wink. He looked back at Emma and his smile faded a little when he noticed her exhausted features. "You alright there, Swan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She tried to say it nonchalantly, but her drooping form gave her away. "It's just... could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course." Hook got up from the booth.

"Henry, we'll be right back, just... Stay here, okay?" Emma sighed.

Henry said, "Okay Mom." He gave Hook a questioning look. The pirate offered him a small reassuring smile and slight shake of his head, as if saying "don't worry about it". Henry shrugged and took out his gameboy as Emma and Hook walked toward the back of the diner. Emma didn't stop there, but continued on to the empty back hallway leading to Granny's Inn. Once at the end of it she stopped and slumped against the wall, looking as if she could fall over at any minute.

"What's wrong, love?"

"While Regina and I were practicing earlier... Zelena came to us... and she... she..." Emma took a deep breath. "She said that if I help Regina during their fight... she'll send her flying monkey minions to kill you and Henry," Emma's voice broke. "I don't know what to do. Regina can't defeat Zelena on her own but if I help her you two will die! She knows you won't be there at the clocktower with everyone else!" A tear trailed down her face, from either emotion or exhaustion or both.

Hook looked at her for a moment and then wordlessly wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him. Emma was still at first, then she brought her hands up to to grip the back of his coat so hard her knuckles turned white. He murmured sweet, soothing words into her hair as she hid her face in the crook of his neck, allowing a few more tears to escape.

"Swan, listen to me. I would not let any harm come to your boy. I would risk my life to protect him," he whispered.

"But then you'd be killed," Emma whispered back, holding on to him even tighter.

"I would not let her kill me when I have so much to live for right now. And as for her flying monkeys, do you really think they could take down a three hundred year old pirate like me?" Hook said.

She was silent for a moment. "If you died because of something I did I would never forgive myself."

"Emma, hear me now. I'm not going anywhere. The only way I'd leave your side is if you told me to. I don't plan on dying, alright? I'm staying right here with you and your family. I'll take Henry somewhere hidden, were those monstrosities won't find us."

Emma buried her face deeper in his neck and let the silence go on for a few more minutes before speaking again. "I thought you should know... When I was practicing magic with Regina, I took your advice... about protecting my family. I thought about Henry, and my parents, and... you."

Hook's eyes widened at her words, but before he really had a chance to react, Emma pulled away, put her walls back up, and said, "Just make sure you two don't come home too late, alright?"

He took the hint that the moment was done and she didn't want to mention it. "Aye, I can do that Swan."

"Good." She glanced toward the diner. "I should probably say goodbye to him, I gotta go soon. Can you tell I was crying?" she asked, wiping under her eyes.

"Only slightly, and it could easily be mistaken for exhaustion. Go rest before sunset, alright? You look like you're about to fall over, and you know I won't be there to catch you, at least not tonight." He grinned slightly, and his words brought a small smile to her face as well.

-/-

_Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated! :)_


	6. Reunion

**Emma remembers.**

_A short bit inspired by the behind the scenes hug-that-never-was between Emma and Killian in 3x12 "New York City Serenade"._

_I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters._

_-/-_

Emma opened her eyes as the memories came rushing back, finally recognizing the man in front of her.

"Hook."

He smiled, relieved. "Did you miss me?"

Tears filled her eyes. Now that she had her memories back, words couldn't even begin to describe how much she missed him. He had come back for her. Of course it had been him. She simply stepped forward, pulling him into a tight embrace, anchoring herself to him as more memories washed over her.

He hugged her back after a moment of surprise, wrapping his left arm around her back and bringing his right hand up to cradle her head. He thought his heart might burst with emotion as it was flooded with warmth for the first time in a year, because _she remembered_, his Swan was back. "I'm here now, love, it's alright," he whispered, for Emma was shaking slightly. He didn't judge her for it, he was trembling a bit too. Somehow she heard his words over the buzz of the New York streets.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing deeply, for she was still being assaulted with returning memories: _Storybrooke and Regina and her parents and a compass and the curse and a beanstalk and him and Neverland and Gold and a jungle kiss and a dragon and a pirate ship and him._ He smelled the same as before, like leather and the ocean and rum. Emma found it comforting that not everything had changed in the year they were apart. His hand soothingly stroked her hair, and she let it continue for a minute before gently pulling away. Emma wasn't sure if it was from the unshed tears in her eyes, but she thought his looked a little wet too. She shook the thought away, remembering why he'd said he was here.

"You said my family's in trouble?" she asked.

He nodded. "They need you, Swan."

"Of course they do," she muttered under her breath. "Well, how about we go back to my apartment and you can fill me in there? I'm gonna need a drink to go with that conversation."

"Excellent idea, love," he said, his trademark smirk appearing. (_Yep, some things never change_, she thought.) "Lead the way."

She turned around and started walking, with him following behind her. Emma slowed down slightly so he was walking next to her instead, their hands brushing every so often as she took her first steps back home.

-/-

_Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated! :)_


	7. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Killian's been delayed at the battlefield, while Emma's left at the castle. Will they be reunited soon?**

_I wrote this in June 2014, inspired by an edit I saw on Tumblr. Canon divergent, and takes place post season three, where everyone has returned to the Enchanted Forest._

_Flashbacks are in italics._

_I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters._

_**-/-**_

Emma paced along the castle corridors after leaving the council meeting, her arms crossed, sometimes her steps slow and pensive, other times hurried and impatient, echoing against the stone. It was early spring in the Enchanted Forest, the snow mostly melted but with a lingering chill in the air. She wore a simple, floor-length dark brown dress with long sleeves that had a neckline outlined in soft white fur. Emma's golden waves tumbled loosely onto her shoulders and down her back. Even though she was royal, Emma refused to wear fancy gowns every day.

She stopped at a window overlooking the sea, gazing at the horizon, her eyes searching for the ship. His ship. Her hand went to her neck, fingering the gold coin that hung there. It brought back memories of their parting.

* * *

_"You didn't think we'd let you sail away without saying goodbye, did you?" Emma said as she and Henry stepped onto the docks._

_The Captain grinned from the deck of The Jolly Roger. "Never," he said. Killian walked down the gangplank and stopped in front of Henry. "Now lad, I trust that you'll take care of your mother while I'm gone, right? She can protect herself but sometimes she needs a little assistance." He winked at Emma, who rolled her eyes._

_"Yeah, I'll be there for her," Henry promised with a smile. Then his expression turned serious and he lowered his voice. "What about the other thing we were talking about yesterday?" _

_Killian kneeled down in front of Henry so they were the same height. "I'll tell you a secret lad. I'll tell you what worked for me." For some reason he glanced at Emma when he said this. He leaned closer to Henry and whispered something to him that Emma couldn't make out. At his words Henry looked slightly nervous, but his jaw was set, and a determined expression crossed his face. _

_"Thanks Killian." Henry gave him a big hug, and without another word ran back up the road to the castle._

_Emma raised her eyebrows. "What was that about?"_

_"He wanted some advice on a personal matter, and I've sworn not to say what it is until he's ready, that's all," Killian said, shrugging his shoulders, but he gazed at Henry's retreating form with pride. Emma's heart swelled with emotion._

_"Well, thank you. For being so patient and listening to him."_

_"It's nothing, Swan. I hope it's not too forward of me, but I see him as if he were my own son."_

_His words warmed her heart. She smiled, but it was brief, for she knew their time was short. She stared into his eyes, finding comfort in them. "I'm going to miss you," she said. _

_"And I you. But remember, it's only for two weeks. I'll be back soon enough."_

_"But you're going to a battlefield, Killian!"_

_"I won't be fighting, you know that. I'm only delivering men and supplies."_

_Emma moved closer to him. "Just promise that you'll come back."_

_"Nothing could stop me, love," he said. He took her hand in his and placed it over his heart. "This belongs to you, Emma. It will never stop beating for you." He let go of her hand to retrieve something from his coat pocket. With great care he extracted a necklace with a plain and thin black leather cord. On the end of it hung a small gold coin._

_"Is that... is that what I think it is?"_

_"Aye." _

_"You kept it? After all this time?"_

_"Aye. It's the only thing I took from the giant's treasure room on our little adventure." He smirked, but it soon turned into something softer. "I asked the dwarves to string it up for me."_

_He held it higher and looked her in the eye._

_"And I give this to you, Emma Swan, with a promise. _

_He gently slipped the necklace over her head._

_"That no matter what happens while we're separated, no matter what befalls me, I will return to you."_

_He brushed her hair away from her face _

_"I promise you, Emma, I will not leave you. There is nothing, nothing in all the realms that could stop me from coming back." Killian cupped her cheek in his palm. "Alright?"_

_Emma felt tears prick the corner of her eyes but refused to let them fall. Damn romantic pirate. She leaned into his touch, trying to memorize every detail of his face before he left. She wholeheartedly believed him and knew he would keep his promise, but couldn't help still feeling worried. "I love you," she whispered._

_"I know, love," he replied softly. "Just as you know that I love you."_

_She tilted her head up and kissed him. They took their time, making it slow and sweet, sealing his promise. When they finally broke apart they stayed together for a moment, foreheads touching, listening to the rush of the ocean waves and the creaking of the ships._

_He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "When I return, you'll be able to recognize my ship. Look to the top of the mainmast, on the smallest sail. There will be a black outline of a swan on it. I'll personally raise it on our return journey. That way you'll easily be able to tell my ship apart from the others," he said in a low voice._

_She nodded. "Good."_

_Killian pressed his lips to hers one more time, and slowly backed away. The moment their entwined hands let go of each other seemed like an eternity to Emma._

_She stayed on the docks as his ship departed, holding on to the gold coin that hung around her neck._

* * *

Emma's fingers tightened their hold on the coin. She had not taken the necklace off since their goodbye, for she felt that if she lost it, she would somehow lose him.

Three weeks had passed since his departure, but he still hadn't returned. He'd sent her a white dove with a letter attached to its leg, explaining that he'd been detained at the battlefield camp, and that his ship had been damaged and needed repairs. He told her that he thought of her every day and that he would see her soon. That was a week ago. He still hadn't returned.

Emma rubbed her thumb along the surface of the coin, a million different scenarios running through her head about what could have happened. None of them were good. She just wanted him back by her side once again. It was the longest time they'd ever been separated, not counting the year after Pan's curse, because she hadn't remembered him then.

"Hey. You okay?" Emma heard her mother say behind her. She turned around.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Emma, you don't have to do that with me. You don't have to pretend everything's alright. I'm your mother, and I can tell when you're upset."

Emma sighed. "Truthfully... I'm worried about him."

"He'll be back soon. You just need to have hope," Snow said, wrapping her arm around Emma's waist and gazing through the window at the ocean.

"It's a little difficult at the moment."

"I know how you feel, Emma. When your father and I were first separated, it was awful. Half the time I didn't know what to do with myself. I have to say, you're handling it better than I did."

"I feel terrible. I didn't realize how important he'd become to me until he wasn't there," Emma said. "Until I realized how much I missed him."

"I was the same. It must run in the family." Snow nudged her, bringing a small laugh to Emma's lips. She paused a moment before saying, "He'll find his way back to you Emma. From what I've seen, I don't think there's much that will stop him."

Emma nodded. "Thanks, Mom," she said, making Snow smile.

"I'm going to find Henry. I'll see you later," Snow said.

"Okay. Hey, out of curiosity, where is Henry? I haven't seen him that much lately," Emma asked.

"Oh, well, he's been spending a lot of time with Jefferson's daughter, Grace," Snow said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh," Emma said, slightly surprised. Then she remembered Killian's goodbye to Henry and something clicked. She smiled to herself. "See you later." Snow left, leaving Emma alone to gaze out the window once again, turning the gold coin over and over in her hand. She didn't know how long she stood there until something on the horizon caught her eye.

A ship was approaching. It was a normal occurrence, with the trade in their kingdom flourishing, but Emma couldn't help the fluttering in her stomach every time she saw one. As it drew closer, she noticed something. One of the sails was different from the others. It bore a black swan. Emma smiled slowly.

He was home.

(The next few hours were a blur. Her racing down to the docks as fast as her horse could carry her, jumping off and crashing into Killian. Him hugging her tightly despite the bandage on his upper arm. Him taking her for a nighttime stroll in the gardens. Getting down on one knee. Her saying yes as soon as the question left his lips.)

-/-

_Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated! :)_


	8. Safe

**Emma has never truly known safety in her lonely life. That changes once she decides to stay in Storybrooke.**

_Wrote this in August 2014, as speculation for the Frozen arc. Also, fair warning, there may be an excess of parentheses and italics. Oops. There's also a Harry Potter reference if you squint really hard._

_I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters._

_-/-_

Safe.

That's the only word she can use to describe this.

She finally feels safe.

God, she hasn't felt like this since her time with the Swans. Before they got rid of her.

Not in any other foster home. Life was too hard there.

Not with Neal. It's hard to feel safe when you steal for a living.

Not in jail. Never there.

She didn't feel safe when she got out either, despite all the walls she built and hid behind. They could never completely protect her heart, no matter how hard she tried. It was in too many pieces, broken by Neal's abandonment and giving up her baby.

Her heart would continue to chip and flake over the years, waste away until she wouldn't think she had one if it wasn't for the steady beating she could feel in her chest.

It was impossible to feel safe in Storybrooke as she opened her heart again for the first time in years. She loved her beautiful boy, but she had to contend with the constant threat of Miss Mayor breathing down her neck.

And Cora. Not even her own daughter felt secure around her.

It wasn't even a question with Neverland. To hell with that place. (She still hasn't figured out how he is sane after three hundred years spent on those shores.)

And then the whole Wicked Witch situation combined with her son's missing memories in a fairytale town. She had been so stressed the whole time, and so scared (and not just because of Zelena).

No, safe was not a sensation she was familiar with.

But now, she has the chance. She could get accustomed to it, to safe.

Safe. At _home_.

She was discovering that safe meant being sandwiched between her parents on the couch in their loft, with her little brother snuggled in her arms as the stars appeared, in the soft glow of the lamps in their living room, discussing the events of the day (usually whatever crisis is taking place).

Safe meant dinner at Granny's with her son, comfortably seated in their booth (their booth, _theirs_), a plate of grilled cheese and onion rings in front of each of them, as she told him about their attempts to find the Snow Queen and the newest complaints of the dwarves. As she listened to his tales of days spent in the forest with Robin and Roland, attempting to master archery, or at the docks with Killian (these especially warm her heart) mastering the skills of sailing. (_And no doubt piracy, _she thinks with a small smile.)

Safe meant being tucked in the strong arms of a dashing pirate with twinkling blue eyes, who possesses a heart of gold. Who is always ready to give advice to her son or have a beer with her father or even lend a hand (and maybe a hook) to her mother when the baby wears her out. Who is always ready to give her a sincere, reassuring word or a shoulder to lean on or a soft smile to lift her spirits. Who would sacrifice his life for her and her family. Without a second thought. (In a way he already did).

Safe meant being in his arms, her head resting against the leather covering (part of) his chest, listening to the beating of his heart (the heart that was at first very difficult to see, but was all the more amazing once she found it). The heart that beat for her.

Sometimes her magic would start buzzing, and she'd just know he was there.

As soon as she caught a whiff of leather and sea, she felt safe.

As soon as she heard his footsteps (_god, she could recognize his footsteps_), she felt safe.

She felt it when she spotted his gorgeous eyes from across the room, or a glimpse of black leather, or the silver gleam of a hook, and when she heard his lilting accent and soothing (sometimes snarky) voice.

When they had gotten trapped at the station one night because an unnatural blizzard dumped more than a foot of snow right outside the door, and the generator refused to work, they'd set up dozens of candles all over the office (leftover from Miner's Day). She'd lit them with a wave of her hand, and they had fallen asleep on one of the small cots in the cells, fully clothed, with her back pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist, sharing body heat (how they managed not to fall off is a mystery), making sure to leave the cell door propped open and to bring the keys inside. The next morning, she'd woken up feeling safe. She was in a goddamned jail cell, and she felt safe. (It's hard not to when you're being embraced tightly by a pair of warm arms, as if the pirate holding you is afraid you'll disappear.)

It seemed she was even reciprocating the feeling.

_("Stay behind me." _

"_I'm not afraid, love, I'm with you.") _

Yes, safe is the only word she can use to describe _this. _Laying on a blanket on the beach next to Killian, with two more covering them, staring at the stars. Sharing pirate tales of sword fights and plundering, and stories of chases and capture as a bail bonds person. Wrapped in each other's arms, her soft curves fitting perfectly against his hard angles like pieces of a puzzle.

* * *

She can't see anything but the dark shape that is him next to her. It's all white, and snow and ice is whipping around them when the Snow Queen, Ingrid, appears, hand outstretched and shooting magic, cold, unforgiving magic, at them. At _him_.

_She can't let anything happen to him; she can't let him get hurt. She needs him. _She has only one thought in her head as she roughly shoves him out of the way. _Keep him safe_.

The icy magic hits her over her heart.

At first, it's just sore, like someone punched her, but very quickly it turns cold, so cold, spreading out from her chest to the ends of her extremities, slowing her thoughts and her breathing.

For the shortest of moments the cold is beaten away as warm and gentle arms cradle her (she hadn't even realized she'd fallen). But only a moment, and then the cold returns full force.

She tiredly looks up _(why is it so hard to keep her eyes open) _into his face, his brow creased and his eyes wet and his mouth moving (she only hears some of what he is saying).

"No, Swan, no, look at me! Emma, _please_, stay with me love!"

She ever so slowly reaches a hand up to touch his handsome features, only to have his rough palm catch it in his own _(she'd recognize his touch anywhere) _.

"Killian," she breathes out, blinking slowly. _(He's okay, he's okay, that's all that matters.) _

"Yes love, I'm here, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

He's been through this before, she knows, and so has she, but strangely, she doesn't feel very scared.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knows her lips are blue, and she's paler than the snow, and colder than the ice around them, but it doesn't worry her because she feels _safe _.

"Good," she whispers, and lets her eyes close, because the cold is paralyzing and enveloping her and she can't escape it no matter how hard she tries.

As everything fades and she ceases to move, she feels one last thing: his lips pressed to hers in a kiss. It is so desperate and he is so afraid, and yet it is also infinitely soft and loving.

She's not really surprised at the pulse of warmth and pure love that follows, melting her frozen heart.

She can move again, she can breathe, and she gasps and opens her eyes to see him staring at her in a mixture of awe and relief and a tiny bit of lingering doubt.

"I love you too," she smiles, chasing away the latter.

She is safe when she is home.

-/-

_Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated! :)_


	9. What Happened Next

**Emma gets some help with assimilating into the Enchanted Forest.**

_Written post season three finale. Alternate ending. A bit different style in this one, but I liked the head canons I came up with. _

_I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters._

_-/-_

It took a while, but Emma eventually got used to living in the Enchanted Forest.

After Zelena's defeat, Gold and Regina had been able to devise a counterspell to the curse that returned them all to Storybrooke, and used it to open up portals. It had taken several trips on the Jolly Roger to transport everyone back to Snow and Charming's castle, but they were successful in the end.

Killian was especially busy during that time, constantly sailing his ship and then aiding the Charmings in rebuilding their kingdom, but Emma still found time with him. She accompanied him every time he traveled between the two realms, under the pretext of "_she was the sheriff and needed to make sure nothing went amiss on the trips" _, but it hadn't fooled anyone. They all knew that the princess wanted to remain close to her pirate. She also worked side by side with him while restoring the kingdom (her kingdom), and her parents were smart enough to give them tasks to do together, whether it was hunting for food, building houses, or going on sentry duty.

After she had saved him, after their true love had saved all of them, Emma didn't wish to be parted from him, not even for an instant. He was one of many who helped her assimilate to life in the Enchanted Forest, but also one of the few who actually made her feel at ease in the new environment.

Ruby, along with Snow, taught her how to track and hunt, something that Emma turned out to be quite good at. David coached her on battle strategy and the politics of their land (the first was frustrating, the latter even more so). Granny showed her how to cook without modern technology, something Emma did _not _enjoy. Even Belle had been helpful, educating her on the folklore and beliefs of the realm, which turned out to be surprisingly interesting.

Snow also taught her how to be a princess (after much arguing and resisting from Emma), and it was definitely not everything Disney made it out to be. Sure, there were perks like a gigantic feather bed and not having to do the laundry, but all other aspects of the job did not impress her. She was indifferent to the endless stream of suitors (after all, her mind was only focused on one man, even if he was not of noble birth), and absolutely hated wearing the frilly dresses and tight gowns (resulting in her wearing breeches more often than not). She found that her maids, however helpful they may be, often got on her nerves, and she wasn't exactly stoked with the idea of servants in the first place. She usually felt overwhelmed by the amount of responsibilities that her title brought, and the throne she sat on next to her parents made her back sore and her butt fall asleep. But all of her troubles temporarily vanished when she was with Killian.

He was the one who taught her to dance, a skill that was much needed considering how many balls and parties her parents liked to throw. The lessons spanned over the course of a few weeks before the first ball. Some were spur of the moment, others prearranged. At first they practiced in the empty ballroom, but after a while people would come to watch, which made Emma extremely uncomfortable, so Killian searched for a more private place.

One day he came to the main hall and rescued her from an insufferably long council meeting, telling her parents that it was an urgent matter, but gave Emma a wink as she stood up. He made her close her eyes as he led her through the castle, so she had no idea where they were going. When he finally gave her the okay to open them, she was amazed by what she saw. They were standing on a rooftop terrace. The two edges of the pavilion were guarded by stone banisters, and the two back walls were overgrown with green vines and multi-colored flowers, which wound their way up to also cover the awning that extended out from the castle. It was a beautiful place, and one that looked like it hadn't been used since long before the first curse.

"Who else knows about this?" she asked, awestruck.

"Just your boy and me. He was the one who helped me find it." Killian replied with a grin. "What do you think, Swan? Will this do?"

Emma turned towards him, a blinding smile on her face. "Yes, Captain. I think this will be perfect."

Killian smirked. "Well then, milady." He bowed. "May I have this dance?"

Emma curtsied. "You may."

He taught her how to waltz, and they danced until sundown. When the sky turned red and golden, he took her arm in his and led her back through the castle. Stopping before her chambers, he kissed the back of her hand and said, "Sleep well, princess."

Emma smiled and replied, "You too, pirate."

"As you wish."

She kissed him softly, and, before stepping through her door, said, "And Killian?"

He turned around.

"Thank you."

He smiled. "Of course, Emma. Good night."

"Good night", she whispered.

CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS

The first ball celebrated their return the Enchanted Forest, and Emma and Killian were the most captivating couple there. The dance lessons had paid off, and they moved together smoothly and effortlessly. There were, of course, other men who hoped to win the princess's hand, but soon found that it was useless to even try. She and her pirate remained in close proximity to each other for the entire night, and the only people Emma danced with besides him were her father, Henry, and Robin. Many women tried to win over Killian as well, but he only waltzed with Emma, Snow, Regina, and Ruby. Rumors started to spread, that the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming was on her way to marrying a pirate, and that their love story was one to rival even her parents' tale. Some disapproved, saying that the princess should only court someone of noble blood, but most of the kingdom accepted the pairing. Emma and Killian did not hear the rumors, and did not care one bit about what the gossip may have stated. They had plenty of other matters to keep themselves busy with.

David and Killian teamed up to educate Emma and Henry on horseback riding and sword fighting. These days were incredibly fun, and the two men were patient teachers. Henry seemed to excel at every skill in the realm, and while it usually took Emma a little while longer to get the hang of things, she too adjusted well. It always warmed heart to see Killian with her son, and he was becoming a wonderful father figure to Henry. They got along well, and when Henry was upset, both Killian and Emma managed to talk to him when many couldn't. He was patient with Henry's questions about life as a pirate, and was always more than happy to share a tale or two of his adventures. He started to teach Henry how to sail, and they would spend long hours in the library poring over nautical books and volumes about foreign lands. Emma walked in there looking for the two of them late one night, and found both of them asleep on the couch, Henry's head against Killian's shoulder and Killian's arm around her son. She thought her heart might burst with emotion, and took a moment to memorize the scene before waking them.

CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS

The second ball held at the Charming castle was in honor of Killian Jones. David had summoned him to a private audience the week before, and Emma was one of the few people privileged with the knowledge of their meeting. After she, Snow, Henry, Regina, and Robin were also brought into the room, David shared the news with them. He had asked Killian to become a privateer captain in their Navy.

"We don't have many commanders with experience, and it would be an honor to have a man like you in this position. There's nobody else I'd trust more for the job," David said. "What do say you, Jones?"

"It would be an honor to serve and protect your kingdom, your majesty," Killian replied with a shy grin that broke into a huge smile when Emma threw her arms around him, Henry a few seconds later. Robin and David clapped him on the back in congratulations, and Snow and Regina shook his hand once Emma released him.

She looked at him, knowing how much this would mean to him, and found he was blushing slightly. He hadn't had this kind of attention in centuries, and was obviously still a little shocked. "Get used to it. This is only the beginning," she whispered in his ear.

He beamed, and kissed her cheek. "Right you are, lass."

She hugged him once again, only to break apart as Henry asked, "Do I have to like… officially call you Captain Jones now?"

They both laughed, and Killian ruffled Henry's hair affectionately.

"No, lad. Killian will do just fine."

-/-

_Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated! :)_


	10. I'll Bleed Out For You

**Emma must bare her soul to save Killian.**

_Honestly not my best writing, but it was a wonderful excuse to use the cries-at-hospital-bedside trope. Angst galore! Written in September 2014._

_I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters._

-/-

The white lights of the hospital were too bright.

Emma sat in a hard plastic chair outside his room, head bowed and resting on her clenched fists.

(She absolutely _was not_ praying. She was _not_.)

Nurses bustled by her, some with cheery smiles on their faces, no doubt in an attempt to lift the spirits of their patients.

She wanted to slap those grins away. Yell and scream at them for daring to smile while he lay motionless with only a slim chance of waking up.

(A slim chance that relied entirely on her. She trembled at the thought.)

Choking on a sob, Emma cursed at the Snow Queen, at the stupid fairy tale town, at herself, at _him_. Him and his stupid good form and noble heroics and _why couldn't he have just let her handle it?_

(Her idiot pirate.)

(Stupid twisted curses.)

Emma glanced fearfully at the clock on the wall. She had about 15 minutes left to help him.

"Emma?" Her mother's soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

She scrubbed her wet eyes with the back of her hand. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Emma slowly rose from her seat (her back ached but that hardly mattered), and was enveloped in a warm hug from her father. Her hands fisted in his shirt as she squeezed back, needing the support (_she was sure she would fall over any minute_).

"You can do this, Mom," Henry told her. "You'll save him."

She tried to smile for her son. "Thanks, kid," she said, squeezing his shoulder once David released her.

As she approached the closed door to Killian's room, she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves (it didn't work).

_You're doing this for him_, she reminded herself. _For Killian_.

That thought was what propelled her into his room.

Her breath hitched and her heart thumped painfully at the sight of him, still as a statue. She couldn't even see his chest rising, and she would have thought him dead if not for the faint beeping of the machines that displayed a heart rate that was far too slow.

She gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at his lifeless form. Reaching a hand out, Emma gently brushed strands of dark hair away from his forehead. It was a stark contrast compared to his pale, grayish skin. His expression remained unchanged, his breathing still too weak.

Emma released a rattling sigh, moving her fingers down to stroke the side of his face. Her free hand held his calloused one. She blinked back the sudden, burning tears in her eyes.

"Killian..." She hesitated, trying to compose herself. "I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, I need you to listen closely. This curse... it has a damn time restraint and requires me to bare my soul if I want to save you, so..." She trailed off (it was always Killian who had a way with words, not her). "You... You need to pull through this. I know, the odds aren't in your favor, but they never have been for us." A rebellious tear slipped down her cheek. "And that's the truth. It sucks but it's the truth. You- we've gotten through so much before." She choked back a sob. "And the one time I did give up, when I was going to leave Storybrooke, to leave Henry, he was there to call me back, to believe in me. He reminded me that it wasn't over yet." She wiped at her face. "That's what I'm here for. To remind you that what we have, it's not over yet. Our adventure... It's barely begun."

Emma gave up trying to blot away the tears, settling for gently stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. His skin, usually so warm, was cold to the touch.

She swallowed. "You can't give up now. You never gave up on us. Not when we were in Neverland, with Pan playing us like pawns. Not when the curse ripped us apart and made it unlikely that we would ever see each other again, let alone that I would remember you. You didn't even stop when all I did was shut you out, when you were cursed by that- that bitch and nobody was on your side." Emma smiled sadly, her voice shaking. "I never knew just how much you did for us until recently. I never knew how much you did for me until a few minutes ago. You never wavered in your support, even when I pushed you away. I don't know how I'll ever make it up to you."

Her expression saddened when she remembered how he probably couldn't hear her (but if this didn't work she didn't want him to go without truly knowing how she felt).

"I hope you're listening because this whole speech is probably just a one-time thing," she said quietly. (_Lie, _her mind hummed.) "You are not allowed to die," she whispered forcefully. "You're too stubborn, and I won't let you. I will never let you slip away so easily again."

She turned her head toward the door where she knew her parents and son and their friends were waiting on the other side.

"You know, it wouldn't be just me that would miss you. Henry would be devastated. He adores you. You're- you're a father figure to him, you know? You should see his face when I tell him that you two are going out on the boat for the day. And my dad, well, what would he do without his mate? I'm pretty sure you were his first real friend. Ever. And, he wouldn't have anybody to drink with." She laughed brokenly. "Okay, maybe he'd have Robin but we both know he secretly prefers rum over whiskey, though both get him drunk in an instant." Emma paused. "My mother would miss you too, you know. I know it doesn't seem like she likes you all that much, but that's just- she's protective. She told me the other day how grateful she was when you offered to help her with Neal so she could get some sleep. She said he never even cried once with you." Emma smiled a little, picturing the fearsome pirate Captain Hook holding an infant. "I wish I had seen that. She may not show it a lot, but she does like you."

The growing lump in her throat forced her to pause for a moment. She stared down at the pirate, _her _pirate, next to her on the bed. He made no movement, gave no sign that he'd heard her. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, moving down to trace the scar on his right cheek. "Killian, please don't leave. You'd be going somewhere you couldn't come back from." _Where I can't follow,_ she thought desperately. "You can't give up! You need to fight! You're a pirate, isn't that what you do? You can't leave me, you just can't," Emma said as she broke down, sobbing quietly. "You might never hear any part of this again, I don't know if I could do it." _Another lie. With him by her side, there was nothing she couldn't do. _

This thought prompted her next words.

"I think I- I'm falling in love with you, Killian. I think you've won my heart. You slipped into my life without me even noticing. You helped a lost girl find her home. Right by the side of an equally lost boy. You're my _home_, so please, don't abandon me now."

Emma sat there a few more minutes, gently holding his hand in both of her own. She felt the slightest movement from his fingers before they were still again, the lightest pressure against her palm.

She stopped crying, determinedly squared her shoulders, and stood up. Placing her hands on Killian's chest, over his faintly beating heart, she begged to any and all deities that may exist. (Yep, she was praying now.) _Please,_ she thought, _please give us a chance._ Emma screwed her eyes shut and focused on any and all thoughts concerning the man in front of her. A golden light shone out from under her palms. She focused all her energy on melting the ice that encased his heart. When she was too drained conjure up any more magic, Emma lifted her hands to hold his face, waiting for any sign that he was waking.

_Any minute now,_ she thought. _That was more than enough magic._

Seconds ticked by and nothing happened.

"Damnit Killian," she whispered brokenly, tears once again streaming down her face. _Her magic wasn't enough. She'd failed him._ "I'm s- I'm sorry."

Shaking slightly, Emma leaned down and bared the final piece of her heart. "I love you," she whispered. It was her last chance to say goodbye. She braced herself with one arm, her other hand brushing the scar on his cheek once more before she ever so softly pressed her warm lips to his cold and motionless ones.

From the point where their lips connected a ripple of white, pure magic fanned out, gently passing through her. (The people outside the door smiled knowingly.) She was pushed back and away from him, yet her eyes never left his face, hardly daring to hope. She moved back to him, cupping his face, her fingers trembling at the slightest possibility that she might see his ocean blue eyes again, might hear his voice once more.

For a moment his condition remain unchanged, then he gasped deeply as his eyes opened. The clearest blue stared back at her. "Emma," he breathed. His next words were cut off as she flung herself onto him, wrapping her arms tightly around him and burying her face in the crook of his neck as tears of relief escaped her.

Killian embraced her just as fiercely, eyes squeezed shut, his stump wrapping around her waist and his hand cradled her hair, stroking it, his nose buried in it. He whispered soothing words, his voice washing over her like a wave. (_"Shhh, it's alright love, I'm here, it's alright Emma, I'm not going anywhere."_) When she quieted he gently pulled away from her just enough so he could see her face. He stroked her cheek, meeting her gaze.

"I love you too," he whispered, smiling slightly, his voice rough with emotion. Emma surged forward and kissed him, their lips melding together, slowly savoring the taste of one another. When they surfaced for air, they rested their foreheads together, basking in the moment.

"I thought I'd lost you forever," Emma said shakily.

"No, my love, I'll never leave you." Killian grinned slyly. "After all, our adventure has only just begun."

-/-

_Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!_


End file.
